


ice cubes in my coffee (let them melt)

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Gavin Reed, Established Relationship, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wow self that's quite the aesthetic title for a shameless smut, isn't it?Tags make this self explanatory, hope you enjoy!





	ice cubes in my coffee (let them melt)

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good at tagging, titling, or summarizing, and im sure as hell not good at writing.

Saturday. A day to sleep in, stay away from work, and do whatever the hell you want. Sunday could be the same if it weren't for Monday being the next day. Friday  _can_ be fun, but going out after being at work all day? No thanks.

It's eight in the morning, and Gavin groans at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Nines has been "sleeping" over for the past few days. Or weeks. Gavin has lost count, but he supposes that doesn't matter. Gavin rolls over and snuggles his giant android boyfriend's body, distracting the giant nerd from talking any longer.

"Gavin?" Gavin lets out a hum, "You have to wake up eventually." Gavin sighs, propping his chin on Nines' chest and squinting his eyes open just slightly, "Now why would I do that when I can just cuddle you?"

Nines raises his brow at Gavin and Gavin huffs, "Gavin as much as I," Nines pauses, trying to find the right word, "adore you. I have things to do today." Gavin pouts, "Well I don't and you should just stay and snuggle with me. It's Saturday, what could you possibly have to do?"

Nines rolls his eyes, "I'm visiting Hank and Connor. Choosing a name for myself. Doing paperwork that you distracted me from-" Nines could go on but Gavin shushes his partner by resting an index finger on the android's lips, "I get it. I'll get up with you."

 

The tile flooring of Gavin's kitchen is cold, but it's a nice contrast to the summer weather. Gavin snuggles up next to Nines, who's hitting the start button on their coffee maker. Gavin tilts his head up slightly, "Would you say you live here?" Nines' LED glows yellow at the question, but an answer comes fast, "I suppose we've been dating long enough to say we live together, yes. Plus I've been sleeping here with you for two weeks."

Gavin smiles softly as Nines finishes his statement with a kiss on the forehead. Gavin chuckles as the coffee stops brewing, "Get me a coffee, dipshit." Nines rolls his eyes, ignoring his partner's shenanigans. Gavin's tone playful, he persists, "Heeey, get me a coffee!"

Nines turns to his boyfriend, "What are you doing?" Gavin shrugs, "You wouldn't stay in bed with me and snuggle. So now you have to get me a coffee." Nines shakes his head, "I don't  _have_ to do anything." Gavin groans in annoyance and pokes his boyfriend on the back, "Coffee." Nines opens the cabinet, holding out a mug to Gavin.

Gavin stares at it and then nudges his head to the coffee maker, "You know how to pour it, don't ya?" Nines shakes his head in feigned disappointment, pouring the coffee in the cup, then proceeding to get ice cubes from the freezer. He drops them in the coffee, stirring it around with his finger.

"Okay one, I didn't ask for ice. Two, you're stirring it with your finger and I know where your fingers have bee-" Gavin's sentence is stopped short when the coffee is dumped onto his head. Nines starts chuckling, and Gavin analyzes the events.

Ice.

Gavin smiles, "You put ice in it." Nines furrows his brow, sipping on his own mug of coffee by now, "Well yes, the coffee is hot and I wouldn't want to harm you." Gavin knows this shouldn't rev him up like this, and at least he's self aware. He leans up to his boyfriend and kisses him, Nines is pleasantly surprised, and Gavin savors the taste of coffee in his partner's mouth.

Nines pulls away, "Okay one," Gavin rolls his eyes, of course he would mock his earlier sentence, "I didn't ask for affection." Gavin fights the laugh bubbling up, "Two, you're a sticky mess." Gavin smiles passive aggressively, "And whose fault is that?"

Nines kisses Gavin's cheek, and as he leans up Gavin catches him licking his lips. This better not be a new thing for them, pouring shit on each other and then getting hot and heavy somehow. Gavin's thought process stutters, jolted from the idea he just had, "You're protected from rain, right?"

Nines nods, taking another sip from his mug, "Why?" Gavin hesitates, "Can you take showers?" It takes a minute but Nines smirks at what Gavin is suggesting, "I told you, I have things to do today." Gavin nods, "When do you have to go?" Nines glances at the clock, expression blank.

He sets the coffee mug down and grasps onto Gavin, pulling him into a heated kiss. Gavin assumes this means his plan is ago. Butterflies fill his stomach, while the two may be dating- and apparently living together now- they've only had sex two or three times.

The sex itself is explosive, mindblowing even. Gavin would just say it's the experience of having sex with an android but it really isn't. It's the experience of bottoming for an android that's explosive. Nines really is the perfect partner and Gavin has proof.

1) First ever blowjob encounter, Gavin choked and Nines wouldn't stop asking if he was okay. Gav told him he liked it and the rest is pretty self explanatory.

2) One time Gavin wanted to have sex while he was drunk and Nines refused, said he doesn't want to take advantage of him. When told 'we're dating it doesn't matter' he responded with 'That's no excuse'. And while Gavin had blue balls until the next night, he was grateful Nines respected him so much.

3) Just now, icecubes. He puts icecubes in the mug and let them melt before pouring the coffee on Gavin's head. It sounds weird, and it also sounds like some coffee kink. But it's that this creature cares about his wellbeing enough to not physically harm him. Of course that seems like a basic thing to ask from a partner, but this is an android. Until a few months ago Gavin would've thought an android partner would kill him on accident and then just move on like they didn't care.

But Nines cares about him, so much, and maybe that's why as Nines leads Gavin to the bathroom within their make out session, Gavin can't help but feel warmth in his chest.

Gavin's back hits the bathroom door and Nines turns the doorknob and pushes the door open with the other's body. His tall body keeps pushing Gavin until the detective falls into the bathtub back first. It didn't particularly hurt, but it illicited a soft groan. The sound causes Nines to furrow his brows, "Did that hurt?" He sits on his knees and leans in close to his boyfriend, to inspect him.

Gavin's eyes are full of wonder and lust and love. He sits up, adjusting himself, and pulls Nines' mouth into his via his tie. Nines takes that as a yes and gently pulls the man up with him as he stands. He pushes Gavin against the shower wall, stepping in himself and roughly pulling the curtain closed.

Gavin closes his eyes and tilts his head back as Nines begins to bite at his neck. Gavin wraps an arm around Nines' shoulders, with how slowly he's taking it Gavin assumes they have enough time to fuck around like this. Nines hits a senstive spot and Gavin lets out a long moan, arching his back just slightly.

Gavin feels Nines' hand move but Gavin's eyes are closed and- oh  _fuck_. Gavin gasps at the cold water hitting at the side of his body. The contrast between the droplets and his boyfriend's body heat are intoxicating and he leans in to nip at the top of Nines' ear. Nines puts a hand on Gavin's forehead, pushing it back against the wall. Gavin retaliates by nipping and sucking at his partner's hand instead.

Nines starts to peel Gavin's shirt off without difficulty. Gavin raises his arms and Nines all but throws the shirt over the shower rod. They both hear it hit the floor with a slap. Gavin starts to wiggle at Nines' tie and takes a moment to look at his boyfriend.

His hair is getting wet and fuck Gavin loves it when Nines looks unkempt. It might even dry curly thanks to Cyberlife's weird attempt at humanizing the androids. His shirt is unbuttoned and his chest is just barely visible.

' _Christ I wanna lick his chest._ '

Nines smirks at him, "Do you like what you see, detective Reed?" Gavin stutters as he looks into eyes, "Shut up." Gavin pulls his boyfriend into another make out session. He nips at his lips and his neck and anything he can get his mouth on. He finishes loosening the other's tie and unbuttons his shirt.

He nips at Nines' chest and Nines is probably worried Gavin almost broke his kneecaps with how fast he drops onto the shower floor to unbutton his pants. Nine makes a tsk noise, guiding Gavin's face up to look at his with an index finger. Gavin makes a confused whine and Nines raises his eyebrows, looking down at Gavin's still clothed legs.

"If I'm naked you're definitely naked." Gavin rolls his eyes and gives an agitated huff as he peels himself out of his soaking wet plaid pj pants. He throws them over the curtain, and much like the other clothes, it makes a slapping noise as it hits the ground. If Gavin weren't so determined to get his boyfriend's dick in his mouth he would take a minute and press f to pay respects to his flooring.

But the time finally comes, and Gavin pulls Nines' boxers down before practically shoving the android dick into his mouth. Nines lets out a choked moan, obviously surprised from how eager and  _fast_ Gavin was with the process. Gavin bobs his head, one inch (literally) from deepthroating. Nines entangles his fingers in Gavin's hair, pulling and gripping at just the right times.

Nines groans out and grips Gavin's hair hard, pulling him off. Gavin whines like a brat, and Nines almost calls him one. He lifts Gavin up and presses him into the wall. Gavin's boxers are still on, Nines smirks, "I wonder how long you can keep those on." He nips at the detective's collarbone. Gavin grasps at Nines' back, leaving red marks, "I don't want to keep them on."

Nines grinds himself into Gavin, "The longer you keep those on the faster I fuck you, how about that?" Gavin moans, goosebumps popping up on his skin, Nines doesn't talk like Connor that's for sure. RK800 is always literal and too sweet for Gavin's liking. But fuck, Nines? Nines can and will dirty talk Gavin to hell and back.

Gavin tilts his head back, eyes glazed over and lips parted, "Yes sir." Nines leans down and starts biting down Gavin's chest. He gets lower and lower and Gavin feels the uncomfortable heavy weight of his underwear get impossibly tighter. Nines finds himself on his knees, leaving hickies and any type of mark he can on his partner's waist. Gavin groans, twirling his fingers in Nines' hair in attempt to distract himself from the pleasure.

Nines continues down, biting Gavin's hips. Even lower he goes, as he starts to swirl his tongue around the waistline of his boxers. Gavin gasps, hand in Nines' hair grasping. Nines leaves gentle kisses and soft touches but also bites and hickies and Gavin's head is spinning. Nines starts teasing the rim of the boxers with his teeth, "Just say when, Gav. I'll gladly take them off." Gavin lets out a soft whimper and bites his lip.

Nines then puts his mouth over Gavin's clothed dick, darting his tongue out every once in awhile. It doesn't take much of this for Gavin to break, "Fuck! Please please, I give up." Nines smirks and pulls down Gavin's boxers with his teeth. Gavin's back arches off the shower wall when Nines swirls his tongue around his actual dick and not the fabric of his boxers.

Nines stands up, eyes glinting deviously, "You didn't last very long, did you?" Gavin huffs, "You weren't timing it, were you?" Nines kisses him, "Of course I was." His hot breath ghosts over the other's lips, "You lasted about five minutes. Which in my book means you get fucked slow."

Gavin starts to protest and Nines shuts him up with a kiss, "No complaining. You knew the rules and you still gave up fast." Gavin pouts, "Just fuck me at a normal pace! Don't you have to leave soon?" Nines briefly checks his inner clock, "I have one hour."

Gavin sighs dramatically, and then lets out a loud surprised moan at Nines' unexpected entrance. Nines' chuckles his chest rumbles against Gavin's. Gavin relaxes into Nines' shoulder as Nines begins thrusting at a tantalizing pace.

Nines leans into Gavin's ear, "Would this be better for you if I were hitting your g-spot, you whore?" Gavin can't help it, he starts laughing into Nines' shoulder at the use of the word whore. The laughter reverberates into Nines' dick and he groans, slamming himself into Gavin's gspot to get him to stop. Thankfully it works, Gavin lets out a loud moan, and Nines continues to hit that spot at the previous tantalizing speed.

Gavin whines and whimpers, "Nines please. Just a little faster." The heat trying to pool in Gavin's stomach is struggling. Nines, thankfully, has mercy on his boyfriend, speeding up just a bit. Gavin moans out a thank you and starts to kiss the shoulder he's chosen to rest upon.

They both still when they hear a knock at their door. Tiny apartment, easy to hear everything. Either it's a neighbor or- "Connor notified me that they were leaving to come pick me up early twelve minutes ago." Gavin whines, "Please don't leave me now I need you." Nines nods, "I know. I'm not leaving."

Nines starts to pick up the pace and Gavin thanks whatever sick God did this because it feels good, even if his coworkers are standing outside his front door and can probably hear every lewd sound he's making. Gavin bites down on Nines' shoulder to try and quiet himself as best as he can.

Nines groans and his LED blinks, Connor is trying to connect with him. He declines, sending him a polite notification saying he's "Helping Gavin clean a broken mug, I'll be there soon!" To speed up the process, Nines grabs onto Gavin's dick, jerking him off as he slams into him.

Gavin cums with a shudder and a groan of Nines' name, and Nines follows. He pulls out of Gavin, giving him a long passionate kiss, "Do you need me to stay a little while longer for aftercare?" Gavin shakes his head, blissed out, "I got it. Go bond with your family. I love you."

Nines smiles, "I love you too."


End file.
